


brat

by littlegloom (Goopi)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, asmo being annoying, mc is done and also horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopi/pseuds/littlegloom
Summary: you are trying to do your demon homework. asmo has other ideas. cue the 80s porno music
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 162





	brat

**Author's Note:**

> i go ghost for like four years and this is what I come back with. not into obey me anymore for a few reasons but I still want to write about the characters getting screwed so i’ll ignore canon to get it out of my system. assume this is in a universe where none of that weird shit happens, or don’t. doesn’t affect the pwp, enjoy!

“god, why do otherworldly governments have to be so complicated...”

“you’re going to chew right through that pencil, you know~”

you pulled the worn out pencil from between your teeth and frowned at the familiar singsongy voice. “asmo, not now. im trying to work.” you had the study all to yourself until he came strolling in, no doubt looking for attention.

he flopped onto the couch beside you, cozying up to your side and completely ignoring your heaving sigh.

“what’s that saying humans have?” he smiled, idly tugging at a stray tendril of your hair then tucking it behind your ear, “penny for your thoughts? if you keep frowning like that you’ll get wrinkles~”

“im trying to study.” you repeated, shifting away from him. “go bother someone else.” at this point, you were so used to asmo’s advances that you’d become adept at shutting him out (something he insisted a normal human wouldn’t be able to do, but you weren’t so sure he wasn’t just saying that to soothe his ego).

you weren’t looking but you were sure he stuck his tongue out at you.

“you’re no fun.”

he fell silent save for the shifting of the cushions and a little hum. you almost got back into work mode. then your pencil was snatched out of your hand.

“asmo!” you whirled around, glaring daggers at the smiling demon. “what the hell is your problem!”

he blinked innocently back at you, balancing your pencil on his upper lip. “hm?” you could feel your eyebrow twitch as he took said pencil, pointed it eraser-end at you, and...

“boop!” he grinned. “you’re cute.”

you leapt at him before your brain even registered the righteous fury in your gut, landing face first in one of the throw pillows shoved to the other side of the couch. he spun out of the way, laughing and dodging your clumsy grabs like he could do it blindfolded.

“awe” he cooed from one end of the coffee table, waggling your pencil at you, “you look a little tense.”

you prowled around the other side, an expensive vase and lucifers wrath the only thing keeping you from lunging across it, “you’re such a brat!”

his eyes flashed, and no sooner than the words leave your mouth could you taste the sudden change in atmosphere.

“yeah?” he said, challenge on the tip of his tongue, “what are you going to do about it?”

your throat felt dry in that moment, the anger in your belly shifting and changing to something deeper, more red. “why don’t you come over here and find out.” the gauntlet was thrown. 

he let out a shivery little moan, and although you were the one who said it, it was you who stalked around the coffee table and grabbed his collar with one hand. you pulled him close, your sneering face reflected in honey gold eyes as you bit out, “give me back my  fucking pencil, brat.”

the pencil, the catalyst, hadn’t even touched the ground before asmos lips were on yours, all lightning and heat and fangs biting into the meat of your bottom lip. 

maybe it was the stress of demon midterms mixed with asmodeus’ inherent sex appeal, but you never in your life would have imagined speaking like that to someone. you also never would have imagined shoving someone into a couch the way you just did, but when the embodiment of lust throws himself at you what else are you supposed to do?

you clambered into his lap, fisting a hand in his hair and shoving your mouth against his. he moaned, hips canting up into yours and hands flying down to grope at your thighs and ass. 

“you are so... annoying” you panted between kisses, “I don’t see how any-anyone can- mm- stand you” 

he breathed a laugh, kissing down your jaw to nuzzle the side of your neck. “they don’t stand me.” he gripped the meat of your thighs, the pinpricks of his claws pushing you flush against him. “they’re usually  laying down , you know?” you had something nasty to say to that, but any retort went up in flame as he bit down into the side of your neck. 

“ow, fuck!” then, “oh fuck -“ you couldn’t keep your head from falling back, the drag of his tongue across the marks he was so diligently making was doing things to you.

you arms were wrapped around his shoulders, hips grinding little circles against the hard length pressing into your inner thigh.

“is my little human getting excited?” asmo crooned, the combination of his voice in your ear and his meeting thrusts making your head go fuzzy. “this is sooo much better than studying, isn’t it?”

you gritted your teeth, gathering enough sense back to glare at him. “you’re still an asshole. and a brat.”

he bit his lip, meeting your glare with an aroused whine, “mmyeah, I was such a brat...”

“and an asshole.” you licked your lips, throwing your RAD sweatshirt off and standing up to kick off your sleep shorts, pointedly avoiding asmo’s hungry gaze. “and i’m not giving you what you want.” you got up onto the couch on shaking legs, standing over asmo in your tank top and cotton i don’t care panties and feeling like a fucking goddess with the way he gazed at you. “i’m taking what I need.”

“yes, yes, take whatever you want, let me give it to you sweetheart-“ asmo gripped your thighs, steadying you, although in reality it was just an excuse to wander up to just under your clothed heat. he straightened up, arching his neck until his nose just grazed your mound. when you didn’t move he whined, batting his eyelashes at you beseechingly. “please?”

“are you asking for it?” you sneered, fingers hooking under your waist and, “are you dying for it?”

he nodded, mouth falling open, and you could feel his excited breaths huffing against you.

you took a slow inhale, looking up to the ornate ceiling of the study, “do a good job, brat.”, and dropped your weight onto asmodeus’ face. 

he wasted no time, and for that you were grateful, because you were given no time to consider the last thirty minutes of your life leading up to being eaten out in basically-public by a literal lord of hell. no, you could think about that later when you weren’t doubled over humping said lord of hell’s face as he attempted to suck out your soul through your panties.

with a shaking hand, you reached down and pulled them to the side, and immediately shrieked some kind of expletive as the divine suction on your clit skyrocketed by x. if not for asmo’s grip on your ass holding you up, you wouldve tumbled over the back of the couch by now with the way your legs were shaking. 

you rutted his face like a dog as your incoming climax barreled forward with all the gracefulness of a freight train, but asmo didn’t seem to mind, moaning muffled encouragements as you came all over his face. 

it couldn’t have been more than five minutes.

with some maneuvering on his part because you were still somewhere else, asmo guided you back down into his lap.

“hmm, how was that? you must’ve been really keyed up, poor thing” if not for the slight rasp in his voice and the cum dripping down his chin, you would’ve guessed he was just talking with an acquaintance.

you stared at him for a good minute, still heaving. “...again.”

“hmm?”

you gripped the back of his head and scooted off to the side, bringing him down with you and face first into your crotch.

“again.”

“ooh!” asmo giggled, settling on his side and resting his head against your thigh. “I guess you’re not done with me, huhhhh?” one hand not subtly worked it’s way beneath your panties, edging them off, you watched the other drop between his legs, followed by a telltale ziiip. 

you narrowed your eyes, and he whimpered, keeping your gaze as he gripped his exposed length (no underwear, of course) and thrust into his hand. “as long as you keep looking at me like that, mmh i’ll do whatever you want...” your panties were suddenly up and over your legs, dangling off an ankle. “until you can forgive me, i’ll make it up to you again,” he flicked his tongue out, starting atyour hole and licking up in a slow drag that had you shivering, “and again,” he wrapped his plush lips around your swollen clit and sucked, staying there even as you gasped and bucked, “mm, and again...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a sleep deprived fever in the notes app so excuse the errors, maybe i’ll fix it up later with all the bells and whistles! ok goodnight everybody


End file.
